1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a stop for precluding the rotation of a setting ring beyond predetermined limits of a plurality of turns in the clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. This invention is particularly adapted for use in an electronic fuze for ordnance.
2. Prior Art
The use of setting rings to set an ordnance fuze to a predetermined range is now conventional, and is shown for example in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,217 filed Sept. 28, 1972, by R. Simmen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,090 filed Dec. 11, 1967, by H. M. Groff in U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,112, filed July 6, 1918, and in Technical Report 4624, "Beehive Electronic Time Fuze" by Picatinny Arsenal, Dover, N.J., Apr. 1974. Other setting rings are shown by P. A. Kunz in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,534 filed Jan. 27, 1939; N. M. Lake in U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,106 filed Dec. 8, 1942; and R. Leroy in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,394 filed Jan. 26, 1956.